


Special to Me

by TabbyCat33098



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, High School, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyCat33098/pseuds/TabbyCat33098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru just wants Makoto to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special to Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Literally how do fluff lmao. About a third of the way through this fic I started caring very intensely, and then a third of the way after that I stopped caring again, and this is very very obvious. But you know, it's w/e. Enjoy this actual piece of self-indulgent garbage. 
> 
> Comments are loved (unless they're anonymous wank comments, in which case you can kindly go *censored*). Happy reading! :)

"I'm sorry, Yagami-chan, but I already have a special person," Makoto said gently. There was no disgust or mockery on his face; in fact, he seemed genuinely sorry to already care for someone else, as though that was something he could control. Haru willed himself not to scoff out loud at Makoto's stupidly characteristic selflessness.

For her part, Yagami took the rejection well. At least, she didn't start crying immediately, which Haru was grateful for. Makoto hated making people cry. "Does she know?" she asked instead.

Makoto blushed. "No, I haven't said anything," he said, averting his gaze.

"You should," Yagami advised. "She should know how lucky she is to have Tachibana Makoto all for herself. Is she in our class? Maybe I can help you confess!" She was getting excited now, her primary purpose for this meeting--confession--seemingly forgotten.

"Ah, I don't think that's such a good idea," Makoto said nervously, catching Yagami's gaze. "I don't want to ruin the friendship we already have."

"So you're already friends with her!" Yagami squealed. "Who is it? Is it Matsuoka-san? Isn't she a little young for you? Or maybe Takahashi-san?" She cocked her head, clearly trying to run through the list of girls Makoto was friends with. Haru resisted the urge to scoff yet again. As if any of the girls in their class were good enough for Makoto.

"Yagami-san," Makoto interrupted apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I'm late for practice. I'll talk to you some other time?"

"I'm sorry to keep you!" Yagami cried out. "Some other time, definitely! Goodbye, Tachibana-kun!" With one final smile, she dashed off. Haru could hear her muttering to herself, probably still scheming about setting Makoto up with his special person.

Haru took that moment to step out of his hiding place. "Makoto," he said simply, smirking when Makoto jumped and tried to shove Yagami's box of chocolates behind his back before Haru could see.

"Haru! H-How long have you been standing there?" Makoto asked, blush intensifying.

Haru ignored him. "You're late for swim practice. Come on." He started walking away, knowing without looking that Makoto would follow and fall in step with him. He was quiet for a minute, and Makoto eventually began filling the silence with nervous chatter.

"Who is your special person?" Haru asked suddenly, interrupting a story Makoto was telling about something Ran and Ren had done.

"You heard that?" Makoto asked, surprised and embarrassed. Haru glanced at him sidelong, unimpressed. Makoto chuckled. "Of course Haru wouldn't ask if he hadn't heard." But he didn't continue. Haru sighed in annoyance.

"So?" he prompted.

"It's not important, don't worry about it," Makoto said, smiling that same fake familiar smile, as though Haru couldn't tell the difference between the smiles Makoto saved for him and the smiles Makoto gave to the rest of the world. "Are you worried I would spend more time with my special person than with you?" Makoto teased.

"I have a special person, too," Haru replied, without looking at Makoto, affecting apathy. As expected, Makoto whirled to look at him, stumbling a little in his shock.

"You do?" he asked, disbelief and excitement coloring his tone in equal measures. "I mean, not that I'm surprised! Of course Haru-chan has a special person! I'm just...surprised that I...didn't know," Makoto finished weakly. He was still smiling, although it looked a little strained to Haru when he glanced at Makoto out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know about yours either," Haru pointed out, and Makoto ducked his head.

"I suppose you're right," he agreed. He didn't say anything more, much to Haru's growing frustration. By now they had almost reached the locker rooms, and if Makoto didn't say anything before then, Haru knew he probably never would. But short of confessing himself, there was nothing more Haru could do. It was up to Makoto to understand what Haru was trying to tell him.

"Haru," Makoto said softly, just when Haru had almost given up hope. "Do you really have a special person?"

Haru looked at Makoto sharply, but Makoto wouldn't meet his gaze. That, more than anything, told Haru how serious Makoto was, and Haru furrowed his brows in worry of what Makoto was planning to do. "Hn," he affirmed cautiously, trying to gauge Makoto's reaction.

Makoto smiled at him, though it still wasn't Haru's smile, and it seemed like he was just going to leave it at that. But then he took a deep breath and stopped walking, causing Haru to come to a stop as well.

"Haru," Makoto said again. Haru raised his brows in acknowledgement. Makoto's gaze darted away before landing on Haru again, and in a rush he said, "You're my special person! Please accept my confession!" In one fluid motion, he thrust out the box of chocolates and bowed at the waist.

"Using someone else's gift for your own confession?" Haru asked, unable to resist teasing Makoto even now. He could see Makoto peeking up at him through his fringe, anxiously waiting for Haru's reaction. Haru wasn't so coldhearted as to leave Makoto hanging, though. He clicked his tongue in seeming annoyance before reaching out to pluck the chocolates from Makoto's hands. "I suppose it'll do."

Makoto straightened slowly. "Does that mean…?"

"Idiot," Haru said fondly, glancing to the side to hide his blush. Before Makoto could tell what he was doing, he rocked forward onto his toes so he could press a kiss to the corner of Makoto's mouth. "You're my special person, too."


End file.
